The present invention relates to server trays and, more particularly, to a server tray support.
Waiting staff are those who work at a restaurant or a bar attending customers, supplying them with food and drink as requested. An individual waiting tables is commonly called a server, waitperson, waitress (females only) or a waiter. A server or waiting staff takes on a very important role in a restaurant which is to always be attentive and accommodating to the guests. Servers typically use trays to deliver food and drink to a table. Servers must practice carrying a tray to prevent food and drink from falling. Shoulder and back pain may be induced by carrying heavy loads using the tray.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that aids in carrying a server tray.